


【卜岳】蝙蝠

by fd4chaos



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fd4chaos/pseuds/fd4chaos
Summary: 你们知道这化用了谁的原型吧？~





	【卜岳】蝙蝠

卜凡刚拿到李振洋给的票时，其实有点难以接受，他看了看手上的票，又看了看李振洋，确认这一切是真的后，才问：

“不是，你一搞摇滚的，你咋能去保利剧院呢？”

虽然卜凡淡出圈子也很久了，但按照他朴素的认识，李振洋应该出现的地方应该还是MAO和愚公移山，闹哄哄的现场，穿什么的都有，大家戴个手环盖个戳就进去了。

结果李振洋给他递来一张大麦网卖出去的门票，上面还印着防伪二维码。

坐在包着软垫的红色观众席里听摇滚，那还叫听摇滚吗？

现场举个手机都有人拿红外线扫你，场子还能燥起来吗？

李振洋难得耐心地解释了一下：“民谣，这次搞民谣，不燥啦。”

卜凡就更不理解了：“那你拿票给我干嘛呀哥？我不听民谣的啊！”

李振洋很快就没了耐心，一把抽走在自己眼前晃来晃去的门票：“不去拉倒，到时候听到消息后悔了别来求哥哥。”

卜凡一听知道另有隐情，嬉皮笑脸地又搂住了李振洋，说了不少好话把票要回来了。

事后他看着票面自个也琢磨，可惜演出名写得模棱两可，猜不出有什么惊喜，上网查了查演出信息，发现连新闻都少得很，仅有的几条，主要宣传点还是围着李振洋，也没说有什么神秘嘉宾。

那就顺其自然吧，有什么可怕的呢？

就怀着给师兄当个托的心情，卜凡爬上了地铁站的出口台阶，左拐就看到剧院，门口零零散散地站着黄牛，懒洋洋地问他：“要票么？”

他问了问价格，发现都这价格低得能砸到脚背，心想洋哥这波怕是血亏了。

他走进了剧院，李振洋给他留的是前排的皇帝座，直勾勾地对着台上那张椅子，他百无聊赖地听着开演前的广播，看着一楼一半都没塞满的座位，直到一切突然黑暗下来。

黑暗中有人抱着吉他悉悉嗖嗖地上了台，昏暗中慢慢站定，似乎是鞠了个躬，然后又坐下了，什么也看不分明。

演出事故是不是？卜凡心里想，这灯怎么还不亮？

灯还没有亮起来，台上的人开口了。

从唱出第一句开始，卜凡就坐直了身子，他不敢相信自己的耳朵，但这个声音实在太熟悉了。

他寻找了这个人这么久，久到浑身颤抖，久到眼泪落下。

一曲唱罢，灯光终于亮了起来，卜凡慢慢适应光线的双眼看见台上只坐着一个穿黑色衬衫的男人，戴着墨镜，袖子挽起，露出了熟悉的纹身，头发褪成了黑色，看起来是比以前要瘦了不少，但还是看不真切。

还是不够近，卜凡急切地渴望着。

他看起来不善言辞，十分紧张，但一开口又是絮絮叨叨的，说谢谢大家来，谢谢大家买票，北京的天气很热，难得大家还愿意出门，真的非常感激大家。

说完他沉默了很久，卜凡隐约听到后台传来一声咳嗽，他才恍然大悟似的说：

“不好意思，太紧张了，没有自我介绍，我叫岳明辉。”

过了一会儿他又带着几分不好意思地补充：“Pinkray岳明辉。”

台下的观众都愣住了，随即发出了山呼海啸般的欢呼和口哨。

岳明辉终于笑了，就像以前一样，露出他的小虎牙，对台下说：

“那我们开始下一首吧！”

李振洋和李英超带着家伙上了台，观众的声浪一波高过一波，明明只有百来个人，硬生生搞出了千人现场的架势。

一曲唱罢，后台突然响起了犬吠，李振洋和李英超不约而同地看向岳明辉。

岳明辉也愣住了，过了一会儿才笑着说：“听见叫好了。”

一只金毛大叫着冲上台来，巡视场地一周，威风凛凛地坐在他张开的腿间，岳明辉笑嘻嘻地说：“教子无方，大家见笑了。”

卜凡看着始终没摘下墨镜的他，心里一沉。

唱到九点的时候，岳明辉唱起他当年的成名曲，不同于当年刺破一切的尖锐，这次他唱得如此温柔，拨着琴弦，仿佛久别重逢。

台下的人开始跟着轻轻唱，不一会儿就变成了全场大合唱。有一瞬间他看起来如此无措，咬着自己的下嘴唇，但很快他又找回了当年在台上蹦着跳着砸着吉他的勇气，接着唱了下去。

“把灯打开，把观众席的灯打开！”人来疯的李振洋唱嗨了，冲着后方大喊。

“对，把灯都打开，我不怕看到空座儿。”岳明辉笑着补充，那笑容令卜凡想要立刻亲亲他的嘴角。

“哇，岳叔！有这么多人！有两层楼的观众席！”李英超没见过世面地大喊。

“有两万人！”卜凡忍不住胸中激荡，对着台上大喊。

观众席又发出哄笑和口哨，卜凡看着岳明辉同样翘起的嘴角，心里颤抖着希望他能认出自己的声音。

散场后卜凡等了很久，没等到他们出来。他打电话问李振洋，李振洋说老岳身体不行，先回去休息了，让卜凡明天再来。

卜凡就连着来了三天，第二天的票已经高得离谱了，第三天甚至有不少从外地飞来的。听说Pinkray复出的消息，有无数人涌入剧场，嗡嗡嗡嗡地讨论着。

老朋友都有一肚子问题要问，听说岳明辉瞎啦？听说他当年急流勇退是因为出了车祸？这次出来还唱不唱摇滚，是不是就改唱民谣了？

有张熟悉的面孔毫无恶意地调笑着：“哎你说，老岳当年要知道最后跑来唱民谣了，是不是就不遭那罪去纹那大花臂了？当时疼得他嗷嗷地叫。”

新人们则十分好奇，当年传奇的Pinkray究竟是什么样？听说帅得让人腿软？现在怎么又复出了？是不是缺钱了？没看人窦大仙还坐地铁呢嘛。

卜凡也有满心的问题，他想问他这些年过得好不好，眼睛受伤了疼不疼，没人看着他啃手，是不是还会搞得自己满手血。

这天散场后他接到了李振洋电话，让他去他家等着。

卜凡在李振洋家的沙发上坐立不安，终于等到了门铃响起，先是李英超进来了，然后是李振洋，最后才是牵着狗的岳明辉。

导盲犬看见有陌生人，警惕地叫了几声。

卜凡本该开口，却一句话都说不出来，还是李振洋打了圆场，搂着岳明辉说：“哎，这个老岳唱了三场，红啦！膨胀啦！看见我们凡子都不主动打招呼啦！”

岳明辉愣在了现场，下意识地松开了牵引绳去摸鼻子。

卜凡一步向前，抓住了他的手叫哥哥，李振洋飞快松开他，左手牵着李英超右手牵着狗走远了。

“是凡子啊”岳明辉开口了，叫得老态龙钟，十分慈祥，一下把卜凡逗笑了。

“笑什么？”岳明辉有些恼火地打了他一把。

“哥哥，”卜凡把岳明辉抱紧了，再次重复：“哥哥。”

“哎，凡子。岳明辉应他了。

“哎，我家狗都不叫了，是不是你给吓跑了，你这一米九二的大个子，是不是你把人小狗吓跑了？”岳明辉过了半晌才抚摸着他的背，叨叨唠唠地安抚：“你说你，一来就把我家狗吓跑了，吓跑了以后你要牵我啊？”

“嗯，牵你”卜凡轻轻摘下他的眼镜，看着漂亮而茫然的眼睛，轻轻亲了几下：“背着你走也行。”

“嗨，跟狗抢什么活儿，”岳明辉笑了，耳朵红红地，在一片白雾中注视着卜凡，说：“哥哥现在衣食无忧，完全自理，唯一的遗憾就是缺个人给我念书，你来吗？”

“好，”卜凡笑了，回答他：“读一页亲一下当工资了。”

在岳明辉恼羞成怒的表情中，卜凡暗自思考要把家里最厚的普鲁斯特翻出来。


End file.
